Pacey's Pond
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Pacey and Joey have been friends their whole lives. What happens when feelings begin to change. Set in season 1. More details inside.Guys, I totally revamped this baby up. Not a lot of differences, but check it out anyway!
1. First Date

AN- Ok I was watching Dawson's Creek one night and thought what if Pacey and Joey were the ''soulmates''? So I decided to do this fic. In this story Joey and Pacey have been best friends their whole lives. Joey is like the Dawson, oblivious to her best friend's feelings. Pacey is like the Joey and he likes Joey a little. Jen is like the Pacey she grew up with them and is friends with them but doesn't share thier special bond. Dawson is like the Jen, he's from New York and just moved to Capeside. I'm going to try to do all the seasons. I really hope you like it. Every episode in the first season will be a chapter. One more thing. Everything that happened on the show will happen in the story such as the Ms. Jacobs thing and all that only with a Pacey/Joey twist. Ok here it goes. Oh and I've heard many people use this title so I hope you like it too.

Joey Potter and Pacey Witter were sitting on her bed watching ET. As the final scene appeared on on TV, Joey began to cry. Pacey shut off the movie and wrapped his arm around her.

''You know Potter, if you're going to cry every time you watch this movie, then please bring a tissue.'' he said as she wipped her nose on his shirt.

She stuck her tongue out at him and got off the bed.

''If you want to spend the night then be nice.'' Joey said as she peeled the covers back.

Pacey got up on got under the covers. ''Are you sure you want to share a bed with me Potter? I know how much you want me.''

Joey rolled her eyes and shut off the light.

''Pacey, don't flatter yourself.'' she told him.

Soon she was asleep. Pacey looked at her sleeping figure and sighed. He had hoped his crush would go away but so far no luck. He couldn't like his best friend, that's all they were. He hoped it would go away soon and fell asleep.

* * *

Joey and Pacey were rowing her boat across the creek to their best friend, Jen Lindley's house. Soon they reached the dock and got out. Pacey noticed the moving truck at the house next door and pointed it out to Joey.

''Someone's moving next to Jen.'' he said as they walked up to her house.

Jen was on the porch and greeted them.

''Come on guys, I promised Grams once you got here that we would go say hi to the neighbors. Grams said they have a son our age.'' she said leading them over to the next house.

A boy with long blonde hair was leaning againest the car.

''Wow he's cute.'' Jen said and Pacey saw Joey nod in agreement.

They walked over to him. ''Hi I'm Jen Lindley, your new neighbor. These are my friends Joey Potter and Pacey Witter.''

They both nodded to Dawson.

''Nice you meet you all. I'm Dawson Leery.'' he said.

''So Dawson where are you from?'' asked Joey.

He flashed her a bright smile and said ''I'm from New York. I saw a movie theater when we drove over here. I'm a total movie freak. Maybe you want to see a movie sometime Joey?''

Joey blushed and Pacey wanted to knock that smile off his face but he stopped himself. He had no right to be that angry if some guy was interested in Joey.

''Sure um tomorrow sounds good. What about you guys?'' she asked Jen and Pacey. They nodded their heads and made plans to meet the next day. Joey and Pacey headed back to her house.

* * *

''I can't believe you actually said yes. Joey, you barely know the guy!'' Pacey told her as they were watching TV.

Joey rolled her eyes at him.

''I invited you and Jen, I don't think he is going to try anything Pacey.''

Pacey was about to say something but another voice beat him to it. ''Who won't try anything?'' Pacey and Joey looked up to see Joey's very pregnant sister Bessie walk into the room.

''This new guy, who Joey barely knows, asked her out for tomorrow and she said yes.'' Pacey told her.

Joey glared at him and turned to her sister. ''His name is Dawson Leery and he's from New York. Bessie please just let me go.'' she pleaded.

''Fine have fun.'' she said turning around and heading back into her room. Joey and Pacey turned back to the TV. She smilied and he sulked.

* * *

The next morning Joey was at her locker when Dawson came up to her.

''Hey Joey. I'm lost already. Maybe you can me get to my first hour?'' he asked her, handing her his schedule.

''We have the same first hour. Come on I'll show you where it is.'' She closed her locker and they walked to class.

Pacey stood at his locker from where he watched the scene. He sighed and grabbed the book he needed before closing his locker.

''Hey Pace.'' Jen said walking up to him. She had seen him watching Dawson and Joey and figured something was bothering him. ''Are you ok?'' she asked him.

''Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be.'' Pacey heading to class. Jen sighed as she watched him walk away, knowing that she was right. Pacey liked Joey as more then a friend.

* * *

Pacey walked into his English class and sat down just beating the bell. He heard the teacher come in and looked up expecting to see some old guy in a suit. How very wrong he was. Standing in front of the class was a very attractive women.

''Hello class, I'm your teacher Ms. Jacobs. Welcome to English.'' Pacey smiled knowing the year just got better.

* * *

Dawson and Joey sat in their first hour barley listening to the teacher talk.

''So Joey what are your parents like?'' he asked her.

She cringed not knwoing if she should answer this or not. Taking a deep breath she said ''My mom died of breast cancer when I was 12 and my dad got arressted for selling drugs.''

Dawson stared as her. ''Wow, that sucks about your mom.'' he said.

Joey couldn't believe it. Most guys would have just stopped talking to her after what she said about her dad, but not this guy. He was different, in a good way. She smilied at him and he smilied back.

* * *

After school, Pacey was at his locker when he overheard Ms. Jacobs telling another teacher that she was going to the movies that night. Pacey smilied and as she walked by, stopped her.

''Hi Ms. Jacobs, may I say that you are looking qutie wonderful today.''

Ms Jacobs smilied. ''Why thank you Pacey.'' she said.

''So I'll see you at the movies tonight. I heard you were going.''

She nodded and walked down the hall, Pacey's eyes following her every move.

* * *

That night Joey and Pacey set out for the movie theater to meet Dawson and Jen. They walked into the theater after buying their tickets and took their seats. Pacey watched the door and the couple next to him. Finally, he saw Ms. Jacobs enter the theater and he sat back to watch the move. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dawson take Joey's hand. Pacey wanted to cream him.

After the movie Dawson voulentered to take Joey home and Pacey took Jen home. He walked her the door and she said ''Thanks. Don't worry Pacey, she'll realize that you're better then him.''

Pacey said nothing. He just smilied at her and headed to the docks, the only place he could go and think. Walking along the rail, he spotted Ms, Jacobs standing there.

''Why hello Ms. Jacobs.'' he said.

Walking up to her, he placed both of his hands on her arms. ''You seem cold. Are you ok.?'' he asked as he began to rub her arms.

She sighed and Pacey leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back but soon broke it off. ''Oh my goodness. I shouldn't have done that.'' She said walking away. Pacey just shook his head and leaned againest the railing.

* * *

Joey was laying on her bed when she heard a familer tap on her window. She got up and went to open the window, standing aside to let Pacey in.

''So what did you guys talk about?'' he asked laying down on the bed.

She closed the window and layed down next to him. ''Well he told me about New York. He told about how he wanted to be a director like Steven Spielberg. He's trying to get into Mr. Gold's film class. Oh and-''

''Yeah yeah yeah, did he kiss you?'' Pacey asked interupting her.

''No, Bessie turned on the porch light just as he was leaning down. Totally ruined the moment.'' she said.

Pacey smilied making a mental note to somehow thank Bessie. ''Well come, let's get some sleep.'' she said getting up and throwing back the covers.

She got on her side and he got on his. ''Hey Jo, I have a question. If you start to date Dawson, are we still going to be best friends?'' he asked her.

''Of course we are Pacey.'' She siad drifting off to sleep. Pacey watched her for a few moments before drifting off himself.

* * *

AN- I know it's kinda short, but I promise to make them longer chaps. I hope you liked it. Please review! I'm going to try to do all the seasons so they will get together just not right now. Again please review.


	2. Dancing With Friends

Joey Potter was sitting on her bed watching TV when she heard the familiar tap on her window. She opened it and Pacey climbed in.

''What are you doing here this late?'' she asked him.

Pacey laid down on the bed and sighed. ''Why do you think?'' he asked her.

Joey immediately knew. ''He's getting on your nerves again?'' she asked him referring to his father.

''Yes once again he reminds me that I have no future and am the black-sheep of the family. Maybe he's right.'' he said quietly.

Joey was shocked. Pacey never took what his dad said to him seriously.

''Well he's wrong Pace. You'll be the most successful Witter of them all.'' Joey told him preparing the bed for sleep.

Pacey smiled his thanks and got under the covers. Soon they were both asleep.

* * *

The next morning at school, Pacey was sitting in Ms. Jacobs chair waiting for her to enter the classroom. She walked in, shocked to see Pacey there.

''What are you doing here Mr. Witter? This isn't your class.'' she told him, walking to her desk, trying to ignore him.

''Well we have to talk about that wonderful kiss you gave me.''

Ms. Jacobs froze, then said ''I have no idea what you are talking about.''

Pacey stood up. ''Your tongue was in in my mouth.''

She quickly turned to see if any of her students heard him, but no one was paying attention. ''Pacey really nothing happened. There was no kiss.'' she said before turning her attention to the board.

''You're not being fair.'' Pacey said before leaving the classroom.

* * *

Dawson and Joey were sitting at in the cafeteria laughing when Pacey and Jen walk in. Jen glanced at Pacey, gauging his reaction. He didn't look too happy. She walked over to the table and he followed her.

''What's so funny?'' asked Jen as she sat down.

''Nothing.'' Dawson and Joey said in unison.

They laugh again and Pacey rolled his eyes.

''So any luck getting into film class Dawson?'' asked Jen.

''No he still won't let up.'' Dawson said sighing. Joey stole a fry off Pacey's tray. He looked at her, she smirked, and he stole one off her tray. Dawson eyed him, with pure jealousy.

* * *

Pacey was sitting in English class while they discussed the book _Wuthering Heights_. Ms. Jacobs said that in the story Catherine and Heathcliff don't belong together and have a lot to learn about life. She glanced at Pacey, who rolled his eyes and looked away.

* * *

Dawson ran down the hall to Joey's locker. He stoped in front of her out of breath.

''I did it I convinced Mr. Gold to let me in the class!'' Joey smilied and him and asked how.

''Well all I've got to do is help Cliff Elliott with his movie called _Helmets Of Glory_ and I'm in. The only catch is I have to be Nellie Olsen's assistant.'' he said.

''Well I know you can do it Dawson. You can handle her royal pain in the ass.'' Joey said, getting her books out of her locker.

Turning around she saw Jen talking to Cliff Elliot. After he walked away, Jen ran over to Joey.

''Cliff just asked me to the dance tonight!'' she exclaimed.

Joey hugged her. ''Congrats Jen.''

Jen ran off to her next class and Dawson turned to Joey. ''Joey do you want to go to the dance with me?'' he asked her.

''I would love to Dawson.'' Joey said smiling. He headed to class and Joey smiled to herself.

* * *

After school Jen and Joey were at Joey's house getting ready for the dance.

''So what is Pacey doing tonight?'' asked Jen.

Joey just shrugged. Jen quietly sighed. She knew Pacey really liked Joey but as far as she could tell, Joey didn't notice. Jen decided to find out.

''Well he told me he was going to the dance. Apparently the women of his dreams is going to be there and he plans on attending.'' She looked at Joey to she how she felt about it but Joey seems to not care.

''Good for him.'' she said, but began to feel weird about Pacey liking another girl. Mentally shaking herself, Joey applied more makeup, trying not to think about Pacey.

* * *

Dawson and Cliff arrived at Joey's house to pick up the girls. Jen walked out first and Cliff whistled. ''Wow, you look incredible.'' he said.

''Thanks. You look pretty good yourself.'' she said.

There was a knock on the door and Jen opened it to reveal Pacey.

''What are you doing here Pace?'' she asked him.

''I was hoping for a ride to the dance?'' he asked.

He entered just as Joey makes her appearance. and was anable to take his eyes off her.

''Wow.'' he whispered but only Jen overheard.

''You look beautiful Joey.'' Dawson said.

''Thanks Dawson. You look really nice.'' said Joey blushing.

Jen sees Pacey swallow hard, his eyes still locked on his best friend. Yep, he had it pretty bad.

* * *

At the dance Jen and Cliff headed to the dance floor, followed by Dawson and Joey. Pacey walked over to the buffet table where he gets Ms. Jacobs' attention.

''How are you enjoying the dance Ms. Jacobs?'' he asked her.

''It's very nice. I have to go make the rounds now.'' she says starting to walk off.

''Would you like to dance?'' Pacey asked her. She turned to face him, shakes her head no, and walked away.

* * *

''So are you having fun?'' Dawson asked Joey as they danced.

''Of course. Are you?'' she asked.

Dawson nodded his head but Joey felt he was hiding something.

''What's wrong?'' she asked him.

''Nothing.'' he told her.

After a while, Dawson excuses himself to use the bathroom. While he's gone, Joey spots Pacey alone near the buffet table. She walks over to him and grabs his hand.

''Dance with me.'' she said pulling him out to the dance floor.

''Glad to see I have a choice.'' Pacey responds with a smirk.

Joey lead him onto the dance floor, and faced him, rolling her eyes in a familiar gesture. ''Pace? Shut up, and dance.''

''Sure.'' he said, grinning brightly at her

They danced in silence, comfortable with each other. Joey closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. This was her best friend, why does dancing with him feel so right?

Pacey sighed in content and pulled her even closer to him, relieved when she didn't freak out and push him away. This...this was perfect. He'd been right all along. His dream girl was at the dance, he just needed a little push to get her into his arms.

Dawson came back from the bathroom and saw them dancing. He glared at Pacey, and then at Joey. Then, Joey opened her eyes and saw Dawson standing there. The moment was ruined as she backed away from Pacey's arms.

''Pace...I have to go.'' she said, as Dawson turned and walked out of the gym.

Pacey watched her go and sighed sadley. At least he had this moment with her.

* * *

Joey looked all over town for Dawson and finally spotted him looking out at the water near the pier.

''What's wrong Dawson? Why did you run out of there like that?'' she asked him.

''Are you and Pacey just friends? Because it doesn't seem that way to me. You guys flirt at lunch and, when you danced with him tonight, you looked to happy Joey.''

Joey walked over to him. ''Dawson, Pacey is my best friend and has been my whole life. The thing at lunch is what we always do. We weren't flirting, we were stealing french fries. And as for the dancing, he was standing there alone and you were in the bathroom so I asked him to dance. I like you Dawson but if you can't except mine and Pacey's friendship then maybe we shouldn't go out anymore.''

She begins to walk away but Dawson stopped her.

''I'm sorry Joey. I like you too but I'm scared I'm going to lose you to Pacey.''

She smilied. ''Don't be scared. That's not going to happen.''

''I really hope not. Because, you're really amazing Joey.'' Dawson whispered.

Joey crossed her arms over her chest and smiled softly at him. He stepped closer and held out his hand. ''Will you dance with me?''

She slipped her hand into his and he pulled her closer. As they danced slowly, Joey couldn't help but remember the way Pacey's arms felt around her.

* * *

Pacey walked along the docks, spotting Ms. Jacobs once again.

''I want to apologize for kissing you. I lost my head. Don't worry it won't happen again.'' she said.

''Why are you apologizing? I kissed you back.'' he said.

''True but I'm older. I should know better.'' she said.

''I may only be 15 but I can take reponsibilities for my actions.'' Pacey said.

''Well it can't happen again. Goodnight.'' She walked past Pacey but he grabbed her arm and she turned to face him. Suddenly they're kissing before she breaks it off and runs away.

* * *

Pacey climbed into Joey's window and saw her laying on the bed under the covers.

''Hey Potter. How was your night?'' he asked getting under the covers next to her.

''Dawson is scared he is going to lose you to me. Funny right?'' she asked him.

Pacey laughed nervously and said ''Yeah right. So what are we watching?''

Joey said ''Well in keeping with our dance theme of tonight I put in Grease.''

''Cool.'' Pacey said and he settled down to watch the movie.


	3. First Experiences

AN- Ok a couple of things. Instead of making six stories for six seasons, I've decided to make Pacey's Pond a one season thing unless you guys want all six seasons. Also Pacey will have his relationship with Tamara despite his feelings for Joey because he doesn't really feel anything for Tamara. It's just sex not anything else. As for his feelings for Joey, all you P/Jo shippers, no worries I will put them togehter because I hate D/Jo I'm just using them for my story. I really hope you guys are liking this and here is the next chapter.

* * *

Joey and Pacey were sitting on her bed watching a moive when the lead characters kissed and Joey sighed.

''What's wrong now Jo?'' Pacey asked her.

''That right there is the classic defination of a perfect first kiss. Something that will never happen to me.''

Pacey looked at her, bewildered. ''You mean that boy hasn't even kissed you yet?!'' he exclaimed.

Joey glared at him and tried to return her attention to the movie.

''No way Potter, now we're talking about this.'' Pacey said, shuting off the TV.

''No we're not. I shouldn't have said anything.'' Joey groaned, putting her face in her hands.

''Joey, this boy is obviously brain dead if he hasn't kissed you yet!''

Joey quickly glanced at him and he looked away, blushing. There was an awkward silence before Joey spoke. ''He'll get around to it. Let's watch the movie.'' Then, she turned the T.V. back on.

* * *

Joey was at her locker the next morning when Dawson showed up next to her.

''Hey Jo. What's up?'' he asked her.

Joey smiled at him. ''Not much. Are you doing anything later on today?''

''Yeah. I've got to be Nellie's assistent for Cliff's movie.''

Joey looked down, obviously disapointed. ''Oh. Never mind then.''

''Ok. I've got to go. Bye'' said Dawson, heading to class.

Joey spoted Jen walking by and called her over.

''Jen last night Pacey and I were watching a movie and I let it slip that Dawson hasn't kissed me and Pacey says he'd have to be brain dead not to. What does that mean?''

Jen didn't know how to answer. Should she tell her that Pacey has feelings for her? Should she play dumb? Jen decided on the safer option for now.

''I don't know Jo. Have you ever thought about Pacey as anything more then a friend?''

Joey's blush comfirmed her thoughts. ''Once back in junior high. Remember when that jerk Ryan was making fun of me because of my dad? One time, he stole all my stuff out of my locker and stuffed it with hate notes that he and his friends wrote. I was so close to crying. Next thing I know, I see Pacey come out of nowhere and beat him up for me. He got detention for a week but he told me he didn't care. I liked for about a week until I realized that he didn't like me back.''

Jen smilied. ''He always had your back didn't he?''

''He had yours too. Back in juinor high, when those rumors about you and Jason got out, he threatend any guy who said anything bad about you.''

Both girls smilied. They certainly had a great best friend. Speaking of which they spotted Pacey walking out of his English class.

''That's weird. I thought Pacey didn't have English until after lunch. '' said Joey as Pacey spotted them.

''Hey guys. What's new?'' he asked

''Not much.'' Koey said, as she closed her locker. ''Don't you have English after lunch?''

Pacey's eyes widenend slightly before he grinned. ''Er..yeah, but Ms. Jacobs was helping me out. I'm slightly failing.''

Jen groaned. ''Pacey, don't do this to yourself. If you need extra tutoring, Joey and I could help you.''

Pacey smirked, as if he was in on a private joke. ''Don't worry, Ms. Jacobs has it all under control.''

* * *

After school at the Ice House, Joey was working while Jen and Pacey were waiting for her shift to end.

''Pacey, can I ask you a question?'' Pacey nodded his head.

''When did you realize that you liked Joey?'' she asked.

Pacey was quiet for a moment. ''I went to pick Joey up a few weeks ago, way before school started. And before Dawson moved here,'' Jen could hear a slight sneering tone in his voice when he said that, ''I made my way towards the back door of the Potter household, as usual. Next thing I know, Joey comes barreling out of the door and runs right into me. I had to catch her, make sure she couldn't fall and then...I just looked at her. I haven't been able to look away since.''

''Now, she's always on your mind.'' Jen finished.

Pacey nodded. ''I need to thank you, for not saying anything to her. Or, to anyone for that matter. That means a lot.''

Jen smilied at him. ''No, sweat Pace."

"And I just remembered the pops needed me for something tonight. I guess I'll have to take a raincheck. I'll talk to you later Jen.'' Pacey said.

After he left, Cliff walked over to Jen. ''Hey Jen I was wondering. Do you want to go sailing with me? I've got a great boat.''

''I'd love to. Could you hold on a second?'' She ran over to the counter where Joey stood.

''What does he want?''

''To go sailing!'' Jen exclaimed.

Joey laughed. ''Go, have fun.'' Jen turned to leave. ''Wait, where's Pace?''

''He said something about helping out his dad.'' Jen shrugged. ''See you later.''

Jen headed back to Cliff and they left. Joey watched them go, clearly happy for her friend.

* * *

Pacey walked into his English classroom where Tamara Jacobs was waiting for him.

''Hello Pacey.'' she said as he walked over to her.

''Hello Tammy.''

Then he kissed her. They heard a noise in the hall and broke away immediately. After a few seconds, nothing happend.

''Come on. Let's go somewhere else.'' Pacey said.

Tamara nodded and they left.

* * *

Joey's shift was ending when Dawson appeared and asked her to go for a walk. She said yes and they left. Soon they arrive at the ruins.

''Joey, I...I really like you and um I really want to kiss you but I'm way to nervous.'' Dawson said, quietly.

Joey smilied and walked directly in front of him. ''Don't be.''

Then, she leaned in to kiss him. It was clumsy, obviously both their first kiss. Dawson awkwardly places his hands on her waist and her arms go around his neck. They break apart slowly and Joey couldn't help but beam.

Suddenly they heard people approaching and they ran away.

''Are you sure this is a good idea?'' Tamara asked Pacey as he pushed her against a pillar and began to kiss her neck.

''Of course it is'' Pacey said.

Tamara finally snapped and brings his lips to her in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Joey rushedhome and saw Jen waiting for her. Both squeal and run to each other.

''Dawson kissed me!'' Joey screamed.

''Cliff kissed me!'' Jen screamed.

''This is the time for celebration. Come on, let's go eat ice cream until we pop.'' Joey said and headed inside, dragging Jen along.

* * *

Later that night Joey was sitting on her bed reminising about the day when there was the familiar tap on her window. She went to open it and Pacey climbed in.

''What are you so happy about?'' Pacey asked, immediatly noticing her happy attitude.

''Dawson finally kissed me.'' she said, smiling brightly.

Pacey feels his heart drop. The guy finally kissed her. He had really lost her now. Then he did the only thing her could do.

''I'm happy for you Joey. Congrats.''

Joey smilied at him and turned on the TV. Laying down on the bed she patted the side next to her and Pacey laid down too.

''Night Pace.'' she whispered happily.

''Night Potter.'' he whispered back, still pinning away for his best friend.


	4. The Secret's Out

AN- ok I have made changes to my idea. Instead of writing all six seasons, I'm only writting one. I'm also going to switch around a couple things. Andie and Jack will be in this story and Jack won't be gay.

* * *

''We have to stop this Pacey. It's wrong.'' said Tamara Jacobs as Pacey lifted her on to her desk.

''Oh yes completly wrong.'' he said, kissing her neck.

The teacher and student had been having an affair for quite some time. So far they have had good luck without being caught.

''Pacey! I"m being serious!'' Tamara exclaimed.

Pacey stopped kissing her and moved away. Tamara grabbed him and pulled him back for another scorching kiss. Neither noticed the student running from the doorway.

* * *

Pacey was walking down the hallway and many people were starring at him. Suddenly Joey pulled him into an empty classroom. Dawson, Joey, and Jen were all standing there.

''Is it true Pacey?'' asked Jen.

''Is what true?'' Pacey asked.

''That you and Ms. Jacobs have been sleeping together?'' asked Dawson.

Pacey froze and the color drained from his face.

''Where did you hear that?'' he whispered.

''From the school gossip chain, of course. Is it true Pacey?'' asked Jen.

His silence speaks volumes.

''How stupid are you! Didn't you know what would happen. Didn't you know you would be caught. Ms. Jacobs could lose her job. God Pacey, you are such an idiot sometimes!'' Joey snapped at him before walking out. Dawson just looked at Pacey, and followed her out the door.

* * *

''Tammy are you there? Open up Tammy!'' shouted Pacey as he banged on her door.

After a few mintues the door opened a crack and Tammy peered out.

''My lawyer says it's best we don't speak.'' she said, starting to close the door.

''I'm sorry Tammy.'' Pacey said.

The closed door is his only response.

* * *

The next day there was a school board meeting to look into the rumors about Ms. Jacobs and Pacey.

''Ms. Jacobs there have been rumors around Capeside High that you've been having sexual relations with a student. Are these true?''

Ms Jacobs was about to answer when the door burst open.

''No it's most certainly not true.'' Pacey said, walking into the room.

''Look son, right now does not concern you.'' a board member said.

''It most certainly does concern me. I'm the kid who started the rumors. I felt that if maybe I said it, then maybe it could be true. That this teacher could see past the age thing and see me. I sometimes even sit in my English class wondering what would happen if maybe I was about 15 years older. That's probably the only time she'd even look my way. Ms. Jacobs is my English teacher and to my great disapointment nothing else.'' he said.

After a few minutes of deliberation, the school board decides to drop their charges on Ms. Jacobs.

* * *

Later that night, Pacey went to her house. He walked inside and saw the house empty. Looking around he spotted a note on the floor.

_Dear Pacey,_

_I'm sorry that I left so suddenly but I had no choice. Despit you claiming the rumors are false, many parents may not feel the same way. So I left to go teach at a school in New York. I hope that you will continue being the good student that I know you are and stay out of trouble. I'll never forget you Pacey. Goodbye._

_Love,_

_Tammy._

Pacey sighed and put the note in his pocket. He wouldn't forget her either.

* * *

The next day at school wasn't any better than the last. People still stare and point as Pacey as he walked down the hallway. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a girl ran right into him, knocking them both down.

''Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz.'' she exclaimed as Pacey got up and helped her up.

''It's ok. Are you new here?'' he asked her, as she begins to pick up her books.

''Yes I'm Andie Mcphee. My brother Jack and I just moved here yesterday. I'm trying to get to class while holding all these books. My locker didn't really open for me.''

''Show me where it's at, I'll help you.'' Pacey told her and she showed him the way to her locker.

Once there, Pacey got it open easily and Andie stuffed her stuff inside. ''Thank you so much um sorry I didn't get your name.''

''Pacey Witter and it's no problem Andie. Glad to be of service.'' he said.

Andie smilied at him and closed her locker. ''Well I hope you see you around Pacey Witter.'' she said, as she began walking down the hallway.

''Same here Andie Mcphee.'' he shouted at her retreating form.

* * *

Later that night Pacey slipped inside Joey's window and saw her at her desk doing homework.

''Hi Potter.'' he said, making her jump.

''Jeez Pacey, knock before you enter!'' she exclaimed.

''Good to know you're talking to me.'' Pacey said sitting down on the bed.

''Why did you do it?'' Joey asked him.

''I wanted her. Plain and simple. I wanted to sleep with her. Why did you get so mad?''

''You could have gotten in so much trouble. You could have gotten her fired. But I heard what you did for her. That took guts Pace.''

Pacey shrugged. ''I just didn't want her to get in trouble for what I started.''

''Well I'm tired. You staying the night?'' Joey asked as she gets the bed ready.

''Don't I always?'' he asked her.

"Yeah, don't you have a bed at your home?'' she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Pacey shrugged. ''Yours is much more comfortable. Plus, I get to see your beautiful face every morning.''

Joey blushed softly and grinned at him. ''Flattery will get you no where.''

''Really? I thought it got me a bed for the night.'' he quipped.

She rolled her eyes. ''Just go to bed, Witter.''

''Yes, ma'am.'' Pacey said, giving her a small salute.


	5. It's A Boy!

AN- ok I know it's been a while since I updated so here it is. Just to let you know, I'm putting Hurricane and Baby into one fic.

* * *

Pacey and Joey were sitting on her bed watching the weather channel. According to the announcer there was going to be a hurricane that very night. Joey quickly went to tell her sister and then called Dawson to invite him and his family over to her house to wait out the storm. Jen and Grams were already coming and Pacey called Andie and Jack.

''Pace, do you think it's going to be a big storm?'' asked Joey.

Pacey wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. For as long as he could remember, Joey hated storms.

''Don't worry Jo, I'll protect you.'' he whispered to her.

There was a knock on the door. Joey went to get it and smiled at Mitch and Gale walked inside, exchanging pleasentries. Then Dawson entered and she jumped into his arms.

''What's wrong?'' he asked her.

''I don't like storms.'' came Joey's muffled reply.

Dawson chuckled and brought her over to the couch wrapping his arms tightly around her. Pacey couldn't help but feel jealous.

* * *

Soon after Dawson arrived came Jen, Grams, Jack and Andie. The adults stayed in the living room while the kids headed to Joey's room.

''I hate storms.'' said Andie.

Pacey casually put an arm around her. ''No worries Mcphee. We will be ok.''

Andie smilied up at him and Joey felt a stab a jealousy run through her that she couldn't understand. She turned her view from Pacey over to Jen. Her other best friend was sitting very close to Jack. That was strange, she was supposed to be dating Cliff.

''Hey Jen can you help me come find the candles?'' Joey asked, standing up.

Jen nodded and the two went in search of candles.

''Ok Joey, what's up?'' Jen asked once they were out of earshot.

''I thought you were dating Cliff. Why are you sitting so close to Jack?''

''Cliff dumped me when I wouldn't put out and before you ask the reason I didn't tell you was because I knew you would tell Pacey and I didn't need him beating up Cliff.''

Joey hugged Jen. ''I'm sorry Jen.''

The two girls then really did go search for candles.

* * *

Once they got back in the room the conversations really began. So many questions were asked and answered and that night. They had all come from crappy home lifes. Andie and Jack's mom was crazy and their dad was never around. Dawson's parents had moved out to Capeside in hopes of saving their marriage after his mom had cheated on his dad. Pacey's whole family treated him like crap with the exception of Doug and Gretchen. Joey's dad had been arrested when she was 12 and her mother had passed away that year too. Jen's parents were so involved in their own life, they toally forgot they had a daughter. All night they talked and when the storms arrived, they ran out to the living room to wait it out. The six of them had formed a special bond that night.

After the storm, Pacey and Joey were sent to get everyone blankets.

''Jo, what do you think about Andie?'' he asked her.

''She's ok. Why?'' Joey asked.

''Well I was thinking of asking her out.'' Pacey said, grabbing the blankets off the top shelf of the closet.

''Really?'' aksed Joey, trying not to let it bug her.

''Yeah.'' said Pacey as they walked back to the group.

''Go for it Pace. I hope she says yes.'' Joey whispered as they handed out blankets.

* * *

That night everyone was asleep except two people. Joey lay awake wondering why on Earth it bothered her to think of Pacey with a girlfriend. _Because he is your best friend_ she thought to herself. Yeah that had to be it. She just thought it was weird to see him with a girl because he is her best friend and she is protective of him. _So why don't I believe that? _she wondered again. She had felt jealous with Ms. Jacobs too. _That was only because she was older then him and you were worried. _she told herself. Joey tried to fall asleep.

Pacey lay awake thinking about Joey. He had feelings for her, he knew that but she didn't have any for him. She had a boyfriend. It was time for him to move on. Andie was nice, smart and very pretty but she wasn't Joey. Still he did like her. Pacey decided to ask her out tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning everyone left the Potter household, happy to have survived the hurricane. As Andie and Jack were leaving Pacey took Andie intot he corner of the room.

''Hey Mcphee. Are you doing anything tonight?'' he asked her.

''No.'' Andie said.

''Do you want to go out tonight?'' Pacey asked.

''Like a date?''

''Yes like a date.'' Pacey said.

She smilied. ''I would love to go out with you tonight Pacey.''

''Cool. I'll pick you around seven?'' he asked.

''Seven sounds good. I'll see you tonight Pacey.'' she said. Then, she followed Jack out the door.

Pacey's smile told Joey that Andie had said yes. For some reason, she felt sad and disapointed. She had wanted Andie to decline.

* * *

At 7:00 that night, Pacey strolled up the Mcphee front porch with a rose in his hand and a very nervous attitude. He knocked on the door and it opened to revel a very pretty Andie Mcphee. She had chosen to wear a long purple skirt with a white shirt and a purple sweater. Her hair was down framing her face and she had a light touch of makeup on.

''Wow you look gorgous.'' Pacey said handing her the flower.

''Thanks Pacey.''

They headed off to the realto.

* * *

''Joey!'' screamed Bessie.

Joey ran into the room

''What's wrong Bess?'' she asked.

''My water broke!'' exclaimed Bessie.

''But the baby is a month early.'' said Joey.

''Joey, just call the hospitol and Grams so she can drive me!'' screamed Bessie as another contraction came. Joey quickly did as she was told.

* * *

Pacey and Andie were waiting to get tickets when his phone rang. Pacey excused himself to take the call. ''Hello?''

''Pacey is that you?''

''Of course it is. What's wrong Jo?''

''We're at the hospital Pacey. Me, Grams and Jen. Bessie went into premature labor. She's ok, but they're not sure about the baby. I'm really scared Pace.''

''Don't worry Jo, I'm on my way.''

''But your date.''

''Don't worry Potter. I'll be right there.''

Pacey hung up the phone and ran over to Andie.

''Bessie went into premature labor. She's ok but they're not sure about the baby. I'm sorry Andie but she needs me.''

Andie smilied at him. ''Well what are we waiting for. Let's go.''

* * *

Pacey and Andie ran down the hallway of the hospital where Joey was sure to be. He spotted her and ran over to her, gathering her up in his arms. She cried on his shoulder.

''I'm so scared Pace.'' she sobbed.

''It's ok Jo, the baby is going to be ok.'' he said soothingly, rubbing her back.

A few aganizing hours later, a doctor appeard to say that little Alexander Potter was ok. Joey was so happy and immediately ran to see her sister. Entering the room, she sat down on a chair close to the bed.

''How are you doing?'' Joey asked.

''Good. As soon as I'm strong enough, I get to go see my baby. Of course I told them I'm strong now, but they said to wait an hour.'' she said.

Joey left to give Bessie rest, promising to be there when she went to see the baby.

* * *

Joey walked out into the living room and saw Andie and Pacey talking. She slipped over to him quietly to easedrop.

''I'm sorry about ruining the date Andie.'' Pacey said.

Andie smilied at him. ''Pacey, your best friend needed you. I'm glad you came. If you had inisisted on staying at the movie theater, I would have been so disapointed with you. I know you are the kind of guy who puts his friends first and that's what I like about you.'' Andie said.

''You like me?'' asked Pacey.

She nodded and Pacey leaned down to kiss her. Joey looked away.

* * *

''Miss Potter, would you like to see your nephew?'' the doctor asked her.

She nodded and brought Pacey with her since this little guy would be part of his family too. They walked over to the nursury and gazed in at the little boy Bessie was holding.

''He's perfect.'' Joey said.

''He's a strong little punk. You're gonna have your hands full.''

''Hey,'' Joey said, poking him lightly, ''So will you. This guy's a part of your family as well.''

Pacey smilied and wrapped his arm around Joey pulling her close.

''So how do you feel, Aunt Joey?'' he asked her.

''Great. How do you feel, Uncle Pacey?'' she asked.

''Great!'' he said.

They shared a smilie and turned back to the little baby in the room.


	6. Detention

AN- I"m sorry that I put Andie and Pacey together but I felt that Pacey needed someone too! I think that was the reason I didn't get reivews on that chap! So sorry don't hate me! Here is Detention and there will be a Truth or Dare game but who will kiss?

* * *

Pacey was watching a movie in his room when there was a knock on the window. Getting up and opening it he was surprised to see Joey enter his room and lay on his bed.

''What's wrong Potter?'' he asked her.

''Alexander won't shut up and I'm exausted Pace. Can I please stay here tonight? You stay at my place all the time.'' she said.

Pacey smilied. ''Yes you can stay here Jo.''

Joey smilied and snuggled down into the covers, falling asleep in seconds. Pacey got the spare blanket of the closet and drapped in over both of them. He settled down for sleep.

* * *

''Pacey, we have to get to class.'' said Andie as her boyfriend kissed her again.

''So what, you know everything McPhee I highly doubt that you will be missing anything.'' said Pacey, kissing her neck.

Andie giggled. Ever since they kissed in the hospital, Pacey hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. He still had feelings for Joey, he couldn't get those to go away but he did like Andie a lot. Suddenly the door burst opened and the prinicipal was looking at them angrily.

''Mister Witter, Miss McPhee, since you two like spending so much time together then you will enjoy Saturday detention. Now go to class.''

* * *

Pacey entered the gym and looked around. He spotted Dawson and Jack playing basketball and he headed over there.

''Oh yeah that's another two points!'' shouted Jack with glee as the ball fell into the basket.

''Who's winning?'' Pacey asked grabbing the ball as it fell out of the net.

''I am with a score of 12 to 0!'' Jack shouted.

Dawson looked angry.

''Well why don't you give him a break there Jackers and go kick someone elses butt?'' suggested Pacey.

Jack ran off and Pacey tossed Dawson the ball.

''Let's go Leery.'' said Pacey.

Dawson shot the ball and it missed the net by a good foot. Pacey laughed.

''So I'm not good at basetball. At least I have Joey.'' Dawson said, smirking.

He knew Pacey liked Joey, it was so obvious to him. He always wanted to remind Pacey of that fact whenever he could.

''Well if your dating skills are anything like your basketball skills then you won't be having her much longer.'' Pacey said smirking right back.

Dawson picked up the ball and threw it at Pacey's nose. Pacey clutched his nose in pain and the coach ran over.

''Leery take a Saturday detention to cool off!'' he yelled.

* * *

Jen was sitting in health class bored out of her mind. The teacher called on her.

''Miss Lindley how do you feel about doctors killing people with their persmisson?'' he asked.

''I think that if that person is in so much pain, if there is no chance for recovery then they should be able to have a quick and painless death. Shouldn't people be able to die with dignity?'' Jen asked, remembering her Gramps and how long and painful his death was. He had once begged her to let the doctors end it but it wasn't legal to.

''Die with dignity? How can anyone die with dignity. God should be able to choose when we die. After all life is his most precious gift.'' said the teacher.

''For someone lying on their death bed, life isn't a gift, lifes a bitch!'' shouted Jen.

The class was silent.

''That's a Saturday detention for you Miss Lindley.'' he said.

* * *

Joey was in history about to make her speech when Jack burst through the door.

''Mister Mcphee, why are you late again? Ever since you came to this school you are always late to my class.'' the teacher said.

''Well my first hour is gym and then I have to come all the way to the other side of the school for this class and...'' Jack started.

''I didn't want an excuse. Take a Saturday detention to think about it.'' the teacher interupted.

Jack sat down and Joey started her report with many interuptions from Grant Bodine.

* * *

At lunch, Joey was in line getting her food when Grant cut in front of her.

''Hey just because you're all pumped up on steriods doesn't give you an excuse to cut Grant! People have been waiting and it's rude.'' Joey said.

''I'm sorry Joey but I guess this is kinda like your report. See I'm the shogun and this school is like my castle. Now you can either be my servent or my comcobine. Which will it be?'' he asked.

Joey punched his face, threw her tray at him and hit him in the stomich. Standing over him she said. ''Neither.''

* * *

The next day Joey walked into the libray for detention surprised to find everyone else there as well.

''What is this some surprise party?'' she asked.

''Oh yeah surprise break out the pinata.'' Pacey said sarcasticly.

''Seriously what is everyone doing here.'' she asked ignoring Pacey's comment.

''I said bitch in class.'' Jen said.

''I was late yet again to history but you know that.'' Jack said.

''Pacey and I got caught making out in the supply closet.'' Andie said.

Joey rolled her eyes and looked over at Pacey ready to make a comment when she saw the cast on his nose.

''Pace, what happened to your nose?'' she asked running over to him.

''Your boyfriend hit him in the nose with a basketball.'' Andie told her as she examend his nose.

Joey glared at Dawson.

* * *

''I have an idea to make this a truly memorable detention. Let's play Truth or Dare.'' Andie said.

They rest agreed and Andie started.

''Ok Jack, Truth or Dare?'' she asked.

''Dare.'' he said.

''Ok then I dare you to kiss on the lips for ten seconds, Jen!'' Andie said.

Jack and Jen blushed and got up to kiss. After ten seconds was up they broke apart and looked at each other blushing.

''Ok my turn. Joey truth or dare?'' asked Jack.

''Truth.'' Joey said.

''Why are you in detention?'' he asked.

''I punched out Grant Bodine.'' Joey said and Pacey smilied.

''I guess those fighting lessions I agve you came in handy, huh champ?'' he asked.

Joey stuck her tongue out at him.

''Truth or Dare Jen?'' she asked.

''Truth.'' Jen said.

''Do you like Jack?'' Joey asked.

Jen glared at her and muttered something.

''What was that?'' Joey asked.

''I said yes I like Jack.'' Jen said.

Jack smilied.

''My turn, Pacey Truth or Dare?'' she asked.

''Dare.'' he said.

''Ok I dare you to kiss on the lips for 15 seconds Joey.'' she said.

Pacey and Joey protested but Jen wouldn't budge.

''You said dare now do it."

Pacey and Joey slowly stood up and walked over to each other. They both leaned in and pressed thier lips together feeling a million sparks from a simple touch. After 15 seconds they slowly broke apart and looked at each other. So many questions were reflected in their eyes but only one really mattered. Why did that feel so right?

* * *

''Pacey it's your turn.'' said Jen.

''What?'' Pacey asked distractedly, his mind still in overdrive after that kiss.

''I'll go.'' said Dawson. ''I dare all of us to take a jailbreak.''

They left the library. As they were walking, Joey pulled Jen aside. ''Why did you do that!?'' she whispered.

''Do what?'' Jen asked innocently.

''Dare me and Pacey to kiss! God Jen don't you know that Dawson thinks that I like Pacey more then a friend. That kiss has got him all worried now.'' Joey said.

''Does he need to be worried Jo? Do you like Pacey as more then a friend?'' Jen asked before speeding up to Jack's side and leaving Joey to think about it.

* * *

The jailbreak wasn't that exciting so they went back to the library to wait for detention to be over. After a while Ms. Tringle came in to dismiss them. Pacey and Andie left hurridly while the rest took their time.

Pacey and Andie went to the ruins and sat down on the grass.

''Are you ok Pacey? You've been quiet for a while.'' Andie said.

''I"m fine McPhee.'' he said.

''It's about that kiss isn't it. You like Joey more then a friend and you can't stop thinking about that kiss.'' Andie said jumping up and getting ready to leave.

Pacey quickly jumped up and grabbed her arm. ''McPhee, I'm fine. I don't like Joey as anything more then a friend. I promise.'' he said.

Andie hugged him tightly not wanting to let go.

* * *

Dawson walked Joey home quietly. ''I really don't like the silent treatment Dawson, what's wrong?'' Joey asked.

''How into that kiss were you Jo. Do you like him as more then a friend?'' Dawson asked.

Joey put her arms around his waist. ''Dawson, Pacey is just my friend, I promise you. I don't like him as anything else.'' She leaned up to kiss him.

''So, what was that kiss?'' he asked.

''A dare. Just a stupid dare Jen made up. Dawson, we're together and I am so happy. Why would I want to ruin this?''

He smiled and leaned down to give her a small kiss.

* * *

Jack walked Jen home and they stopped outside her door.

''Jen about what you said earlier, about liking me, were you telling the truth?'' Jack asked nervously.

Jen reached up and kissed him. ''Does that answer your question?''

Jack nodded hhis head before leaning down to kiss her. Jen held up a hand before he could. ''Well?''

''Well what?'' he asked, confused.

''How do you feel about me?'' she asked.

''I think you're amazing, Jen. I really, really like you.''

Jen smiled and kissed him.

* * *

That night Pacey was about to enter Joey's window via window when he saw Dawson and Joey cuddled up on her bed watching a movie. Pacey felt his heart break. Watching movies together with Joey...that was their thing! He sadly walked away from the window not seeing Dawson's triumphet smirk directed at the window as he pulled his arm around Joey tighter.


	7. A Drunken Kiss

Joey was laying on her bed waiting for the usual tap on her window from Pacey. She glanced at the clock.

It was 9:45 he should have been there by now. Joey sighed. Ever since detention last Saturday, Pacey had stopped coming to her house to watch movies.

It was weird between them and she didn't blame him that he stopped coming over. She didn't want to admit it but the kiss felt so right. Stupid Jen making that dare. Joey sighed and shut off her T.V.

He wasn't coming tonight, she might as well get some sleep.

* * *

Pacey was laying on his bed listening to music. Right about now, he would be in Joey's room watching a movie and stealing glances at her every chance he got. Ever since detention he had stoped sleeping over.

Kissing her felt more right then he thought it would. He spent all weekend trying to convince Andie that all he felt for Joey was friendship. Pacey sighed knowing it wasn't true.

He turned off his radio and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

The next day Andie and Pacey were walking to school when a red convertible sped past them. It stoped and backed up to them. A girl about their age with long red hair and green eyes waved them over.

''Do you guys know where Capeside High is?'' she asked.

''Why do you need to know?'' asked Andie, not liking the looks this girl was giving her boyfriend.

''I know someone who goes there.'' she said.

Pacey gave her the directions and she sped off.

* * *

Joey was at her locker trying to find her math book when Dawson came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

''Hey Jo.'' he said kissing her cheek.

''Hey Dawson.'' she said, finally finding her math book and closing her locker.

Turning around in his arms, she gave him a proper kiss. ''So what are you doing this weekend?''

''I'm going to that beach party and would love for you to join me.'' said Dawson.

Joey nodded and that's when Dawson saw her.

''Um Joey, I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you later.'' he said.

She leaned up to kiss him but he backed away. She shot him a weird look and he smiled apologetically. ''See you later.'' he said, yet again.

Joey walked off to class and Dawson walked over to her.

''What are you doing here, Megan.'' he asked the girl who Pacey had given directions.

''I came to find you babe.'' she said. ''Didn't you miss me? Though by the look of the bruinette, I guess not.''

Dawson shook his head. ''Look we are over. I dumped you before I came here. I care a lot about Joey. Please leave.'' he told her.

''Care? Dawson, sweetie, you can't care for a girl if your life depended on it. You use them and then cut them lose. Has she slept with you yet?'' asked Megan.

''Leave!'' Dawson shouted before walking away.

Megan left and Pacey walked out of his hiding place, looking back and forth between their retreating figures.

* * *

Pacey was working his shift when Joey barged into Screen Play.

''I need to rent the English Paitent.'' she said.

''May I suggust a movie that doesn't completly blow?'' asked Pacey.

''No because it was on T.V. last night and it put the baby to sleep and the baby never sleeps and I need you to rent me this movie and give 180 mintus of peace.'' Joey said, very fast.

Pacey looked up the movie and went to the back to get it. ''If I were you, I would be more worried about this girl who seems to know Dawson.'' He handed her the movie.

''What are you talking about?'' she asked.

''While me and Andie were walking to school, this girl drives up to us and asks us were Capeside High is. I give her directions and then when I get to school, I see her talking to your boyfriend. Seemed to me they knew each other.'' Pacey said.

Joey grabbed the movie and left. ''Hey be kind, rewind!'' Pacey shouted after her.

* * *

Joey walked over to Jen's house, needing to talk to her. She knocked on the door and Grams answered.

''Hi Mrs. Ryan, is Jen home?'' she asked.

''She's in her room dear, go on up.'' Grams said.

Joey hurried up to her room and knocked on the door.

''Come in.'' Jen called.

Joey walked in and saw Jen sitting on her bed reading. ''I need to talk to you.''

''What about?'' Jen asked.

''I think there is this girl who knew Dawson around here, Pacey and I are acting really weird around each other, and the baby won't go to sleep!'' Joey exclaimed.

''Ok let's take this one step at a time. First of all, how do you know about this girl?'' Jen asked.

''Pacey told me.'' Joey said.

''Ok well how do you know she knows Dawson?'' Jen asked.

''Pacey told me.'' Joey said.

''How do you know Pacey isn't lieing?'' asked Jen.

''I don't.'' Joey said.

''As for this awkwerd thing, of course you guys are. You both know that you like each other more then friends Joey, despite your relationship with Dawson and his with Andie and the sooner you admit it, the happier you'll be.'' Jen said. ''As for the baby, isn't that what your movie is for?''

* * *

Dawson knocked on the door of the Potter house and Joey answered.

''What's up Dawson?'' she whispered.

''Why are whispering?'' Dawson asked.

''Because the baby is sleeping.'' Joey said.

''Joey, before I came here, I had a girlfriend in New York. I broke up with her but she came here. She's not over me.'' Dawson said.

''Are you over her?'' asked Joey.

Dawson's silence confirmed her thoughts.

''Leave. Just go.'' Joey said go back to the living room. Dawson left, letting the back door slam behind him, waking the baby.

* * *

Pacey walked into the busy Ice House and spotted Bessie at the counter.

''How is my favorite of the two Potter sisters.'' he said sitting down.

''Hello Pacey, what can I get you?'' she asked.

''Your sister go to. I need someone to crash a beach party with.'' he said.

''Why don't you bring your girlfriend?'' Bessie asked.

''It's not her kind of thing.'' Pacey said.

''If I let my sister go with you, will you make sure she has a good time? She has been uspet all morning.'' Bessie said.

''Why?'' Pacey asked.

''Dawson's ex came back to see him and he doesn't know if he is over her.'' Bessie told him.

''Jackass.'' Pacey whispered under his breath.

Joey walked up to them as Bessie was chuckling.

''What's so funny?'' she asked.

''Nothing. How you you like to crash a beach party?'' he asked her.

''I can't, I have to work.'' she said.

''Go ahead.'' Bessie said.

Pacey untied her apron and grabbed her wrist. ''Let's go Potter.'' he said dragging her along with him.

* * *

Joey was completly bored. As soon as they arrived, Pacey had ditched her for something to drink and she was all alone. Looking over the beach she saw Dawson and another girl in a very passinate kiss. She felt tears come to her eyes.

I guess he's not over her she thought bitterly.

''Hey babe, wanna drink.'' said some blonde guy.

''Sure.'' Joey said grabbing the drink.

Soon she was very drunk. She spotted Pacey walking over to her and waved at him.

''Hey Pacey, man is this this party cool or what?'' she asked.

''You're drunk.'' Pacey said.

''Yeah, isn't it the greatest.'' she said.

''Is this guy hitting on you Cloe?''said the blonde guy, handing her another drink.

"First of all, her name is Joey not Cloe and second of all, no I'm not hitting on her. I'm just her friend God knows.'' Pacey said, grabbing the drink out of her hands before she could have any more.

''Well uh thanks for the info.'' the guy said grabbing Joey's hand and dragging her away.

* * *

Joey was very dizzy. She felt some guy kissing her neck. She tried to push hom away, but he wouldn't budge.

''Alright Jo, why don't we leave the nice serial rapist man alone?'' Pacey said, lifting Joey's hand off his shoulder.

''You again A-hole. Can't you see she doesn't wanna leave.'' he said kissing her neck again.

''I...wanna...leave...Pacey.'' she mumbled.

''That's it party over cowboy.'' he said yanking the guy away from Joey.

He tried to hit him, but Pacey ducked his shot and hit the guy right in the face, causing him to fall into the sand. Joey fell down into the sand and Pacey rushed over to her.

''You ok Jo?'' he asked. ''Pacey, you're my hero.'' she said.

Then, she blacked out.

* * *

Pacey carried Joey to his car and drove her home. He then carried her into her house and laid her down on the couch. He tucked her in and sat down on the couch.

''Why did you get drunk today Jo? Was it because of Dawson? Forget about him Potter, it's his loss. You are the best thing that could ever hppen to anyone. Dawson doesn't deserve you.'' he said.

Joey opened her eyes a little and smilied at him. Leaning up towards him , she kissed him softly on the lips.

They broke apart and she sighed. ''You really cute when you worry about me, Pacey.'' she mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Pacey slowly walked home thinking about what had happened. Joey had kissed him! She actually kissed him. She was drunk he thought, she wasn't thinking. But she had said his name, she knew it had been him. What happens now? It had been weird enough after detention but now? She might not even remember it. He sighed.

The next morning, Joey walked over to Screen Play to talk to Dawson. She was surprised to see Pacey there.

''Hey I thought this was Dawson's shift.'' she asked him.

''It is, I'm covering for him until he gets here.'' Pacey told her.

''So did you like the party yesterday?'' he asked her.

''It was ok, all I remember is getting drunk.'' Joey told him.

''Oh.'' Pacey said. He looked disapointed and relieved at the same time.

Dawson walked inside and saw Joey. ''Hey Jo.'' he said.

''It's over Dawson. I saw you with her yesterday. You and that girl were kissing on the beach. We're done. You can have her.'' Joey said.

''But she left Joey. I want you.'' he said.

''Well too bad it's not a mutual feeling.'' Joey said before walking out, Pacey right behind her.

''So do you feel better now?'' Pacey asked as they walked down the street.

''Yes I do.'' she said.

''Pacey!'' shouted Andie as she ran down to greet them. He hugged her and she kissed him.

''Hey Joey, you don't mind if I steal him do you?'' Andie asked. Joey shook her head and Andie dragged Pacey away.

Joey sighed. She had lied to him. She remembered what happened last night. She had kissed him. He had just looked so cute when he was worring about her she couldn't help but kiss him.

She sighed again knowing that what she felt for Pacey wasn't going away any time soon. If it weren't for Andie she would have told him already but he had a girlfriend, which made it all the more different and she would not be the kind of girl who came between two people who loved each other.


	8. A Road Trip With Many Surprises

Joey Potter was sitting in her bed watching a movie when she heard a familiar tap on her window. A small smile formed on her face as she got up to open it.

''Hey stranger.'' she said to the tall boy standing outside. ''Its been a while since you've been here.''

Pacey shrugged. ''Didn't want your jealous boyfriend to think I was making a move and have him come kick my ass.'' he told her.

Joey smirked.

"Can I come in?'' he asked.

Joey stood aside and let him enter. He layed down and his side and she on hers. They quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning at school, Joey was at her locker when Dawson walked up to her.

''Hi Joey.'' he said.

''What do you want?'' Joey asked, grabbing her History book and closing her locker.

''What, we can't be friends? You dumped me, I just want a way to stay in your life. I really care about you Joey.'' he said.

''If you have cared about me, you wouldn't have cheated on me.''

Before Dawson could say anything, Pacey ran up to them.

''Oh my god Joey. We have to get out of here. The Chem Lab is on fire!'' he exclaimed, grabbing her arm and tugging her away.

* * *

''Phew, you ok?'' he asked once they were outside and safely away from Dawson.

''Yeah thanks Pace. I did not want to talk to him at all. He wants to ''stay in my life'' because he ''really cares about me.''' Joey said, using air quote when nessescery.

''That sucks.'' Pacey said.

''I'm just so sick of this place. I want to skip. Let's take a roadtrip to Providence. We'll get out of this town.'' Joey said.

''You're not serious!'' exclaimed Pacey.

''Yes I am. Come on you, me, Jen, Jack, and Andie. We can get away from this place for one day. I'm going to go find Jen.'' Joey said, walking toward the school.

''Unbelievable.'' Pacey muttered under his breath, following her.

* * *

Somehow Joey had convinced Jen and Jack to come. Andie declined, saying she needed to study. They got in the Witter Wagoneer and set out for the ferry to take them to Providence.

''Joey, what on Earth made you want to skip school and go to Providence?'' Jen asked from her seat in the back.

''I just needed to get away form Capeside and Dawson.'' Joey told her, putting her favorite station on.

''No way are we listening to your girly music, Potter.'' Pacey said, changing to his favorite.

Joey changed it back then Pacey and this went on for a good 10 minutes before Jen shouted ''Enough!'' and put her favorite station on.

* * *

Meanwhile at school Dawson was looking all over for Joey, but couldn't find her. He spotted Andie and walked over to her.

''Hey have you seen Joey?'' he asked.

''Her, Jen, Jack, and Pacey left to go to Providence.'' Andie said.

''You trust Pacey going away with Joey? Don't you know he has feelings for her? I wouldn't have done that if I were you.'' Dawson said walking away leaving Andie to ponder what he said.

* * *

The four were on the ferry waiting for it to take off. Joey saw Jen standing near the rail and walked over to her.

''Can we talk?'' Joey asked. Jen nodded.

''A couple days ago, Pacey and I crashed a beach party. I got upset about Dawson and got drunk with some guy. We went to the beach and he started groping me. Pacey came out of nowhere and knocked the guy out for me. He took me home and tucked me in and tol dme how worried he was about me. He just looked so cute that I leaned up and kissed him.'' Joey said.

''Somehow that does that surprise me.'' Jen said.

''I don't know what to do. I want to tell him I remember kissing him but he's got a girlfriend that he really likes and I can't get in the way of that!'' Joey exclaimed.

''Then don't do anything. Look Joey, no offense but I'm really getting sick of this. You have feelings for him. So either listen to your head or your heart. Either way, make a decision before it's too late and you lose him.'' Jen said leaving Joey to think about what she said.

* * *

Back in Capeside, Andie was still thinking about what Dawson said. Could Pacey be telling Joey how he felt? She was almost sure of it. Well if he could have fun with someone, so could she. Andie saw Dawson down the hallway and an idea came to her head. What better way to make Pacey and Joey jealous then to hook up with her ex-boyfriend. She walked over to him.

''Hey Dawson, can you come over later? I need help for studying for the Science test we have.'' Dawson agreed and they made plans to meet up later.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others had finally arrived in Providence and we walking around enjoying the sites. Pacey and Jack got the idea to get a hotel room. They could only afford one so Jen and Joey would share a bed while Pacey and Jack would flip for the other one. Jack won.

The two boys went to get food and Joey decided to take a quick shower to cool off from hot travel. Jen went to get drinks from the vending machine. As she was getting them, Jack and Pacey arrived and Pacey brough the food in while Jen and Jack got the drinks.

Pacey entered the room and put the food on the table. He looked around for Joey but didn't see her. Thinking maybe he had missed her helping Jen, he went to use the bathroom. He entered the room just as Joey stepped out of the tub.

* * *

Back in Capeside, Dawson had arrived at Andie's and the two were studying for the test. Andie had picked out a very tight sweater and a short skirt. Dawson had noticed immedialty and had not been able to take his eyes off her legs. Andie got up to get drinks and Dawson got up to help her.

As she reached up to the cuppboard to get drinks, her sweater rised up showing a little skin. Dawson couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her arm, spun her aroudn and kissed her passionatly. Andie took his hand and led him up to her bedroom.

* * *

Pacey couldn't help but stare at Joey's body. She hadn't noticed him yet so he began his scope. She didn't show off all those curves when she was wearing clothes. Joey finally noticed Pacey and quickly covered herself up with a towel.

''Haven't you ever heard on knocking!'' she yelled, blushing a little.

''Um...I...um...sorry.'' Pacey managed to say before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

This isn't going to be easy he thought to himself.

* * *

Andie layed in bed with Dawson spooning her. She felt a little regret about what happened but she knew Pacey's feeling for his best friend. Joey and Dawson broke up so of course he'd be making his move.

Besides, she had liked Dawson first but Pacey had asked her out. She didn't want to say no. They stared dating but she couldn't help but be jealous of Joey and Dawson. She fianlly got what she wanted. So why did she feel so guilty?

* * *

After they ate, the four decided to check out of the hotel and check out the nightlife of Providence. They hit a night club and headed over to the pool table.

''Play me Joey?'' Pacey asked tossing her a pool stick. Joey nodded but kept her distance. Things had been so awkward between then since the bathroom incident. They started taking shots and Joey was winning until Pacey came up with a dirty trick.

While Joey was about to take a shot, he walked over and whispered into her ear ''Want some help.''

Joey gulped and hit the ball, completly missing the one she was aming for. Pacey smirked and Joey glared at him.

She got her payback as Pacey was going to take a shot and she delibertly brushed up againest him making him miss. Looking at each other, they each saw the same thing in each others eyes. They wanted each other, the close proximity of their bodies driving them crazy. All Pacey wanted to do was throw her onto that pool table and have his way with her.

The way she was looking at him suggested she would be all for it. Pacey was about to grab her and do exactly what he'd been planning until he remembered one thing.

''Andie.'' he whispered to himself, but Joey over heard him.

She quicky backed away and went to find Jen and Jack. They left the night club and decided to call it a night and drove to the ferry. Pacey and Joey barely spoke to each other the whole trip home.

* * *

The next day, Joey and Pacey finally talked but it wasn't enough. Things here changing and there was nothing they could do. Andie could barely look at Pacey. Jack had told her nothing happened between him and Joey and now she felt more guilty then ever before. Sitting outside school, she didn't Dawson walk up behind her.

''Hey beautiful.'' he said kissing her.

''Dawson not now.'' Andie said.

''Oh I get it. You slept with me once and now you don't want me?"

Andie smiled despite herself and kissed him. A sound of footsteps broke then apart and they turned to see Pacey standing there, a look of pain on his face.

''Pacey I-'' Andie satred but he didn't want to hear it. He turned around and ran as fast as his legs would let him.

* * *

He had walked around all day before fianlly going to Joey's that ngiht. He entered via window, the awkwardness a mere memory as the pain wahsed over him.

''Pacey what's wrong?'' Joey asked leading him to the bed.

They sat down on the edge of the bed.

''Andie and Dawson slept together while we were gone. I thought I'd finally found someone, you know. I thought Andie actually cared.'' he said.

''Andie doesn't deserve a great guy like you. Plus, you've already found someone who cares. Me.'' Joey said softly.

She was right Pacey though tot himself. Joey did care. He loved her. He and Andie weren't together anymore, so why should he care.

Throwing caution to the wind, Pacey kissed Joey. At first she didn't respond, she was going to push him away. But something broke her resolve. She couldn't fight it anymore. She slowly kissed him back.

He wrapped his arms around her back and slowly pushed her down on the bed, kissing her slowly and passionatly.


	9. Joey's FreakOut

AN- Ok I'm kinda sad becuase I only got two reviews for my last chap. I feel so bad. So anyway here is this one. I'm skipping the Scare cuz I can't think of anything for it so here the Double Date. This will start exactly where that last one left off. The first part is kinda rated T.

* * *

Throwing caution to the wind, Pacey kissed Joey. At first she didn't respond, she was going to push him away. But something broke her resolve. She couldn't fight it anymore. She slowly kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her back and slowly pushed her down on the bed, kissing her slowly and passionatly.

Pacey's lips danced over her's hungrily, letting lose all the feelings he'd kept bottled up inside.

''Pacey.'' Joey whispered softly as he broke the kiss and began to lay light kisses on her neck. She sat up and pulled off her shirt. Pacey couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

''You're so beautiful.'' he whispered.

She blushed and leaned in to kiss him again. She began to undo the buttons of his shirt, slipping the material off his shoulders and running her hands down his chest. They kissed again, more passionately than before.

''Make love to me Pacey.'' she moaned softly.

And he did.

* * *

Joey woke up the next morning feeling safe. Warm. Satisfied. Rolling over she saw Pacey sleeping soundly and all the memorys came flooding back to her. He came in to talk about Andie and they'd made love. This should scare her, make her want to run. But she couldn't get herself to leave this bed or the arm he had wrapped around her waist.

Pacey's eyes slowly opened taking in his surroundings. He was in Joey's room, in Joey's bed, completly naked. Finally his eyes landed on Joey's. They stared at each other, neither willing to make the first move.

''Hey.'' Joey finally whispered.

''Hey.'' Pacey whispered back.

He smilied and kissed her shoulder. That simple act freaked Joey out.

''Oh my God!'' she exclaimed jumping out of bed and grabbing her robe, wrapping it around her.

''What?'' Pacey asked sitting up.

''I don't know if you noticed, but we slept together!'' Joey yelled.

''Calm down Potter.'' Pacey said, getting out of bed and grabbing his clothes. Joey quickly looked away.

''Calm down! How can I calm down when we have made the biggest mistake in history!'' Joey yelled at him.

Pacey finished dressing and looked at her.

''You thought it was a mistake?'' he asked quietly.

''Yes Pacey. Please just go.''

Instead he walked over to her grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

''Look me in the eye and tell me last night wasn't right. Tell me you don't feel anything.'' Pacey said to her.

Looking away from him all Joey could say was ''Leave. Now''

Pacey climbed out the window and Joey sat on her bed, beginning to cry.

* * *

Later in school, Joey ran down the hallway where Jen was. Grabbing her arm she dragged her into the bathroom. After checking to make sure all the stalls were empty, she turned to Jen.

''Pacey and I slept together last night.'' she said all in one breath.

''No way!'' Jen exclaimed.

''I'm serious. He kissed me we got carried away and well we slept together.'' Joey said leaning against the sink.

''Then what happened when you guys woke up?'' Jen asked.

''I freaked out and said it was the biggest mistake we ever made.'' Joey whispered.

''Jo, you didn't!'' exclaimed Jen.

''Well I didn't know what to do Jen! I lost my virginity to him! I think I'm falling for him.'' Joey said.

''Jo, you've already fallen for him.'' Jen said hugging her friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pacey was waiting for his biology teacher. He had failed his midterm and the teacher asked him to stay late.

''Ah Mr. Witter, I know you can bring that grade up so I have assigned you a lab partner to help you out.'' The teacher said walking to his desk. He sat down and Andie walked inside.

''There she is now. Ms. Mcphee, meet your new lab partner.'' he said.

Pacey and Andie glanced at each other before sighing.

* * *

Joey was walking to lunch when she spotted Pacey and Andie by his locker talking. The familer jealous feeling crept up on her once again as Andie placed her hand on his arm.

As Andie walked away, Pacey caught Joey's eye and they stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime. Tearing away from the gaze Joey turned around and walked outside. Pacey was about to run after her when a hand on his arm made him turn around.

''Hey Lindley.'' he said to his friend.

''Don't presure her Pace. She'll come to you.'' Jen told him.

''She told you what happened.'' Pacey said.

Jen nodded.

''Did she also say that she told me to make love to her?'' he asked. ''That she wanted me just as badly as I wanted her?.''

''Pacey, she just needs time.''

''I don't know what to do Jen. I love her so much it hurts.'' he said.

Jen hugged him.

* * *

After school Jen and Jack found Joey hiding out in the gym.

''Why are you guys here?'' questioned Joey, as they walked up to her.

''I knew you'd be here. You're trying to hide from him Jo, that won't solve anything.'' Jen said.

Joey just shrugged.

''Anyway, Jen and I were going to the carnival today and we were wondering if you wanted to join us?'' Jack asked.

''Sure, that sounds cool.'' Joey said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pacey and Andie were in the biology room, trying to figure out why their snails were dead.

''I told you to come check up on them Pacey!'' Andie exclaimed as she fished the empty shells out of the tank.

''And I did. But you see, they wern't doing anything so I put in some water and added some food, and they still didn't do anything! So then I thought what if there snails just didn't like each other! What if there snails were like guys and wanted two snails at one time?'' Pacey said.

''But I told you Pacey, these snails are single-sex they don't need another organism to reproduce!'' Andie exclaimed.

''Yes and I woudl ahve remembered that if I listened when you talked to me, but I saw this really pretty snail in that tank over by the window and well it seemed liek a good idea at the time.'' he said.

''Let me get you up to speed here, that pretty snail was a carnivorous snail and what do carnivorous snails eat?'' Andie asked.

''Other snails.'' Pacey said.

''Yes other snails as in our snails as in the snails we need to desparatly raise our grades Pacey!'' Andie yelled.

* * *

Later that day Andie convinced Pacey to take her to the tidepool to look for replacement snails. He drove them to the lake and they took a sailboat to the island in the middle.

''So Mcphee, what did you get on this test?'' Pacey asked.

''You know Pacey we're almost there lets save the chit-chat for later ok?'' Andie said.

''Fine.'' Pacey said.

They arrived at the island and Andie was able to find the snails. Looking over her shoulder she exclaimed ''Pacey tell me you tied up our boat and the one floating downstream isn't ours!''

Pacey looked over at the boat and turned to Andie with a sheepish expression on his face. ''I tied our boat up and the one floating downstream isn't ours.'' he said.

Andie sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile Jack, Jen, and Joey were enjoying the sights and sounds of the carnival.

''Hey isn't that Dawson?'' Jack asked pointing him out.

Dawson heard his name and looked up, waving at the three. ''Hey guys, what's up?'' he asked walking over.

''Not much, we were just hanging out. Wanna join us Dawson?'' Joey asked.

''Sure.'' he said.

He and Joey walked ahead, leaving Jen and Jack to stare at each other in wonder.

* * *

Pacey and Andie, after wading through ice cold waters for about an hour, finally made it to shore. Walking up to his car, Pacey pulled out two blankets.

''Here we will change into dry clothes when we get to your house. For now change into this.'' he said, handing her one.

''Wait you want me to get naked?'' Andie asked.

''Please it's not for my enjoyment, it's so you don't get sick but if you have you heart set on phnumonia, then feel free.'' he said.

Andie reluctantly took the blanket and walked over to other side of the truck.

''No peeking.'' Pacey said from his side.

''Seeing you in your birthday suit isn't my idea of a thrill.'' Andie said.

''Many would conisder you a very lucky women.'' he said finishing his stripping and wrapping the blanket around his body.

''And many would consider you a very deluded man.'' Andie said.

''What are you doing over there.'' Pacey said starting to walk around the truck.

''You take one more step in this direction, I can almost guarentee you a permenent disablilty.'' Andie told him.

''You weren't like this when we were dating.'' Pacey said.

''Well we broke up remember?'' Andie asked.

''Oh yeah you slept with Dawson and crushed my heart into a million pieces. How is he by the way?.'' Pacey asked before walking away to start the car.

* * *

''So you want to ride the ferris wheel?'' Dawson asked Joey.

Jen and Jack had ditched them to go make out so they just started walking around.

''Yeah.'' Joey said and they went to stand in line.

Finally getting a seat, they sat back to enjoy the ride.

''You ok Joey, you've seemed out of it all day.'' Dawson asked.

''Yeah I'm fine.'' Joey said.

''You can tell me if something is bothering you Joey, we are friends now aren't we?'' Dawson asked.

''I've just been thinking about...'' Joey started.

''Pacey?'' Dawson finished for her.

She nodded.

''You know, I was jealous of him.'' Dawson said.

Joey looked at him, surprised. ''What do you mean?''

''I really liked you when I first moved here and I wanted to be important to you, to be the man you loved. That part in your life, however, was already taken.'' he said.

''I don't love him.'' Joey said unconvincingly.

''Yes you do, Joey and well he loves you back. That was another reason I didn't like him. I knew he had feelings for you and I was just wating for you to notice.'' Dawson said.

''Are you happy with Andie?'' Joey asked.

''Yeah I am.'' he said.

''I'm glad. You deserve someone to make you happy.'' Joey said smiling at him. He smilied back.

* * *

''Thanks for the clothes Mcphee.'' Pacey said walking into the kitchen.

''No sweat. They're Jack's anyway.'' Andie said.

Pacey smilied.

''I'm sorry Pacey. I never meant to hurt you by sleeping with Dawson. It's just that, I was so sick of being your number two choice.'' Andie said.

Pacey looked at her questionatly.

''You never loved me, you couldn't. You loved her and the only reason you started a relationship with me was to get over her.'' Andie said.

''That's not true. I really liked you Andie.'' Pacey said.

''Did you love me. Could you ever love me?'' Andie whispered.

Pacey looked away and she had her answer.

''You really should tell her you love her, because you will regret it if you don't.'' she told him.

''She doesn't feel the same way.'' Pacey said.

''Maybe she's been hiding it like you have.'' Andie said.

''Are you happy with Dawson?'' he asked.

She nodded.

''I'm glad. You deserve happiness Mcphee.'' he said smiling at her.

''Thanks. By the way I got a 98 and I just wanted a solid hundred.'' Andie told him.

''Nah, I know you just wanted to be partnered with me.'' Pacey said.

Andie laughed.

* * *

After they rode the ferris wheel, Dawson walked Joey home. She went right to her room and fell onto her bed. Sighing he recalled everything that had happened in the last few weeks.

She was losing her best friend and no matter what she was feeling, she couldn't lose his friendship. Joey vowed to make it right between them.

* * *

Pacey left Andie's house and drove home. He went straight up to his room and collasped on his bed sighing. He was in love with Joey. Did she feel the same?

She told him to make love to her, she gave him the right away. What happened with them now. He fell asleep soon after and dreamt of Joey. Unbeknowist to him, Joey was dreaming about him.

* * *

AN- Ok I just felt that Joey would freak out on him. It just seems like a Joey thing to do. I hoped you liked it and I hope to get more reviews on this one.


	10. Beauty Pagent

AN-Ok I'm really happy cuz I got 5 reviews for my last chapter! YAHOOOOOOOOOOO! So yeah anyway here it is the next chapter of Pacey's Pond and this will go with Beauty Pagent.

* * *

Pacey Witter was layed on his bed with a sigh. It had been a week since he spoken to his best friend. Ever since their horrible mistake, as Joey called it, she had avoided him and well he hadn't been in the mood to approach her.

All he wanted was to talk to her, to see her without her running away. He knew that their friendship was probably runined forever but, he loved her. He needed her.

* * *

Joey Potter was trying to read a book but had no luck. Giving up, she threw it aside. It had been a week since she had seen his smile. A week since she had talked to him.

A week since she had been anywhere near her best friend. It was her fault. She wanted what happend between them to happen just as much as he had.

Then she had to go and pull a Joey and tell him it was a horrible mistake. She couldn't lose him, she needed him. Anything more then friends was off limits to them. It would ruin everything.

* * *

''I don't get why Capeside parents enjoy putting their daughters out for everyone to see as if they were a new car to be bought or something.'' Joey said as she was cleaing up a table.

Her and Jen were hanging out around the Ice House.

''You know Joey, you could enter this and win.'' Jen told her.

Joey froze. ''Yes, that is exactly what I want to do with my time. Go in front of a crowd of people I don't even know and sing ''Walking on Sunshine."

''The prize is 1500.'' Jen told her.

''I'm walking on sunshine.'' Joey sang.

Jen laughed. ''So how have you and Pacey been doing these days?''

''We haven't talked at all Jen. I've been avoiding him and vice versa.'' Joey told her.

''What's going to happen between you guys?'' Jen asked.

''I have no idea! I just want things to go back to normal between us. I want my best friend back is that to hard to ask for!'' Joey exclaimed.

* * *

''So you have never heard of the Capeside Beauty Pagent?'' Pacey asked Dawson as they were working at Screen Play.

''Since I've only been living here for a little while, I'd think not.''

''You, my friend, are way behind the times. Get with it dude.'' Pacey said from his spot on the counter.

''Dude? And you say I'm behind in times.'' Dawson said.

Pacey smirked.

''So what's going on with you and Joey?'' Dawson asked.

''What do you mean?'' Pacey asked nervously.

''Well I mean you guys haven't talked in ages. Is there something wrong?'' Dawson asked.

''No, we're good. We just haven't hung out in a while.'' Pacey told him.

''Why not?'' Dawson asked.

''Look I don't think it's any of your business.'' Pacey said.

''I bet I can guess why you guys haven't talked.'' Dawson said.

''If you can guess, I'll enter the Capeside Beauty Pagent.'' Pacey said.

''You guys slept together.'' Dawson said, causing Pacey to fall off the counter in surprise. ''How did you...'' Pacey started.

''Easy. One, you guys have been avoidng each other because it's awkward that you've seen each other naked. Two, you were all nervous when I brought her up. Three, Andie overheard Jen telling Jack.'' Dawson said.

* * *

The next day, Jen and Joey were in line to regsister Joey for the pagent.

''I can't believe I'm doing this.'' Joey said as they filled out her application.

''You are doing this because you'll win.'' Jen told her.

''Nothing in this rule book says a guy can't enter this compitition!'' they heard an all too familer voice say.

Running to the start of the line, they saw Pacey talking to the peson at the regsister table, Dawson not too far behind trying real hard not to laugh.

''You've got to be kidding me.'' Jen said.

''Nope.'' Dawson told her.

''Why is he doing this?'' Joey asked.

''He lost a bet.'' Dawson said. Finally, Pacey turned away from the table and waked back to Dawson with a smug look on his face.

''Well?'' Dawson asked him.

''There was nothing in the book saying a guy couldn't enter so she had to let me.'' Pacey said.

Turning, he finally noticed Joey. It seemed like a life time to them when he finally spoke.

''Hey Jo.'' he said.

''Hey Pace. Um I gotta go turn this in so I'll talk to you later.'' Joey said going back to her place in line.

Jen shrugged apologeticly at Pacey before running after her.

* * *

Finally the big night came. Jen and Dawson had spent all the past week to helping Pacey and Joey get ready. At the Yacht Club, Joey and Jen were in the dressing room gettng ready.

''Do you really think I'm ready?'' Joey asked as Jen fixed her hair.

''You are more then ready. You'll knock them all dead. Espcially Pacey.'' Jen told her.

Joey smilied at her.

Meanwhile in the suppy cloest down the hall, Pacey had just finished putting on his suit. Fixing his tie, he sighed.

''Why am I doing this?'' he asked himself aloud.

''Because I dared you to.'' Dawson said from outside the closet.

Pacey opened the door ''Hey man.'' he said.

''You ready?'' Dawson asked.

Pacey nodded his head and the two walked to the stage area.

''Whoa looking good Witter.'' Jen said as they walked up to her.

''Thanks.'' Pacey said.

''Where's Joey?'' Dawson asked.

Jen pointed to the stage and both boys looked. Pacey gulped. There, on stage, was his best friend. Her normal beauty that he admired was only magnified by the way she looked. Her hair was put up beautifully put up and she was wearing a dress that showed off every curve he knew she had. She looked radient.

Pacey must have been spaced out since he didn't hear Dawson call his name.

''Earth to Pacey!'' Dawson said, waving his hand in front of Pacey's face.

''What?'' Pacey asked distractidly, still staring at Joey.

''I guess I did a good job.'' Jen said.

Pacey nodded.

''Pacey, you have to go on stage now.'' Dawson said slowly, as if speaking to a five year old.

Pacey walked up stage still staring at Joey.

''Jen, I'd say you did an amazing job.'' Dawson said.

* * *

The pagent started and all the contestants were asked questions like what's your favorite thing about Capeside or what will you do twenty years from now. Pacey and Joey each answered these questions with ease. Finally it was time for the talent compitition. Pacey went to his ''dressing room'' and Joey went to hers.

''Ok tell me did I totally suck out there?'' Joey asked.

''No. Now go out there and sing your heart out.'' Jen said pushing her back to the stage.

''And now here singing ''On My Own'' from Les Miserables is Joey Potter.'' the anouncer said.

Joey stepped out to the middle of the stage and began to sing.

**On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me **

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world would go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own

She stepped away from the mic to cheers from the audience. She went back stage and hugged the life out of Jen.

''Joey you were perfect.'' Jen told her.

''Thanks Jen.'' Joey told her.

''You were great.'' Dawson said, leaving to go find Pacey.

''Jen, did you see Pacey? He looked amazing in his tux!'' Joey told her friend.

''Yeah he did.'' Jen said.

* * *

''Pacey, are you sure about this?'' Dawson asked him.

Pacey was standing in the hallway in a dress with blue paint on his face.

''Yes I am. See I realized, I ain't gonna win. May as well have some fun, right?'' he asked walking to the stage.

''And now Pacey Witter will not be preforming a magic act. Instead, he will be doing a dramacitc interpretation."

Pacey walked out on stage and grabbed the mic.

''I am not William Wallace. But I am Pacey Witter. So they say. They say Pacey Witter is a dangerous man. A man who slaughters Capeside residents by the score... slaughters with jokes and buffoonery. And if he were here -- He'd destroy those who would judge him... with sparks from his eyes and wit from his arse. I am Pacey Witter. And I see a whole mob of fellow trailer trash here in shameful acceptance of false judgement and preconception. For who of you is in a position to judge? Is it you?! And what kind of human tolerates being judged? Well, judgement stops today. That which scorns, deems to own me. And I am willing to trade the trappings of my dysfunctional life for one chance -- just one chance -- to stand up here in front of my fellow countrymen and tell my enemies... that you may take my life, but you will never take my freedom!!''

He stepped off stage and went to clean up. As he passed Joey, she smilied at him and he smilied back.

* * *

The girls went on stage to to hear the winner. The third place winner was announced and the girl ran off the stage in tears.

''The runner-up is Miss Joey Potter, winner of the day of beauty coupon.'' Joey walked up to accept her prize and stepped back.

''The winner is Roberta Crumb.'' After that Joey went back stage to let Dawson and Jen know she was leaving. She couldn't find Pacey.

* * *

Stadning outside, she looked over the water, wondering when everything began to change.

''You derserved to win. You looked amazing up there.'' Pacey said to her.

She turned around and was met with a cleaned up and very attractive Pacey Witter.

''Thanks, your stunt took guts. I admire that.'' Joey said.

He walked over to her and the closeness of his body to her made her shiver.

''Cold?'' Pacey asked, removing his jacket and drapping it over her shoulders.

''Thanks.'' Joey said, shyly.

''No sweat Potter.'' he told her.

They stood in, what once would have been comfortable, now uncomfortable silence.

''Pace, do you think things will ever get back to the way they were with us?'' Joey asked.

''I don't know Potter.'' Pacey told her.

''I've missed you this past week.'' Joey said.

''I've missed you too Jo.'' Pacey told her.

''You're my best friend. Can we try not to let our raging hormones get the best of us and ruin the best friendship we've ever had?'' Joey asked.

''You know you can't resisit me Potter.'' Pacey said.

''You're so right.'' Joey said.

They laughed.

''I think I can control my hormones Jo.'' Pacey said.

''Good, I want my best friend back.'' Joey said reaching up to hug him.

Breaking from the embarce, she caught his gaze and he caught hers. Suddenly it was hard to breathe. All she could think about was his eyes and his lips. She started to move closer, to press her lips to his, but she stopped herself and pulled away. It was clear from the look on his face, he had the same thoughts she did.

''Come on, I'll walk you home Potter.'' he said.

The two friends walked off, keeping a safe distance in between them just in case.

* * *

AN- So what did you think? I hoped you like it and don't worry two more chapters left and they WILL get together. So stay tuned.


	11. Paris: To Go Or Not To Go

Joey walked the hallway down to her locker in pure shock. Reaching her locker, she opened it.

''Hey Joey, what's up?'' Jen asked, walking up to her friend.

''There was a scholorship to go to Paris for the semister and the girl before declined so the picked me.'' Joey said.

''Jen squeled and hugged her. ''Congrats Joey!'' she yelled.

''What's going on?'' Pacey asked.

''Joey gets to go to Paris!'' Jen screamed.

''Wow, good for you Jo.'' Pacey said while a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

* * *

Joey ran to the Ice House to tell Bessie her good news.

''Oh my God Joey! That's wonderful!'' Bessie exclaimed after Joey told her.

''I still don't know if I'm going to go. I"ll miss you and Bodie and Alex and Jen and Pacey and Andie and Dawson and Jack.'' Joey said.

''Well it's something you can tell dad.'' Bessie said.

''Why would I tell dad?'' Joey asked.

''Well you've got to go see him, you mught as well tell him.'' Bessie said.

''What?'' Joey asked.

''Don't tell me you forgot. Tomorrow is dad's birthday. It's your turn.'' Bessie said.

Joey groaned.

* * *

''You want me to come?'' Jen asked.

Joey had gone over to ask Jen if she would go see her dad with her.

''Yes. I need someone to come with me. I can't go alone.'' Joey said.

''So why not ask Pacey?'' Jen asked.

''It's still awkward between us. I'm begging you. Please!'' Joey asked.

''Alright fine. I'll go.'' Jen said.

The next day Jen and Joey borded the bus that would take them to where Joey's dad was.

* * *

''We missed visiting hours!'' Joey exclaimed to the guard.

''Yes, if you could just come back tomorrow that would be great.'' the guard said.

Jen convinced Joey to rent a motel room where they would stay.

''Ok Joey I want us to talk and you have to be completly honest with each me. What do you feel for Pacey?'' Jen asked as they laying on their beds.

''I don't know Jen. When I'm with him, I feel like I can do anything. These past few weeks have been torture without him. I shouldn't have freaked out like that because I wanted to sleep with him. I always imagined him as my first. I think I'm in love with him.'' Joey said.

''Then you have to tell him, or you will regret it.'' Jen told her, shutting off the light and bathing the room in darkness.

* * *

The next day Jen and Joey were waiting for her dad to come into the visiting room. the door opened and Mike Potter stepped out and walked over to their table.

''Hello Joey, Jen.'' he said.

Both girls nodded at him.

''Joey, boy you look so beautiful. You sure have grown.'' he said.

''Yeah well kids do that.'' Joey said.

''I miss you and Bessie so much.'' Mike said.

''Do you miss mom?'' Joey asked.

''Of course I do. I feel so horrible when I think of all I did to her.'' Mike said.

Joey just sat there.

''Talk to me Joey, tell me what you're thinking.'' Mike said.

''Trust me, you don't want to know.'' Joey said.

''Tell me about you.'' Mike said.

''Ok fine. I dated a guy named Dawson but it didn't work out. I'm still friends with both Jen and Pacey and I've been offered a chance to go to Paris for a semister. Maybe if you had been around, you would already know.'' Joey said, standing up and walked out.

Jen soon followed.

* * *

Joey arrived home and ran to her bed, collapsing in tears.

''Jo, you ok?'' Pacey asked walking out of the kitchen.

Joey jumped up in shock.

''What are you doing here?'' Joey asked.

''I came by to see if you had decided about Paris and Bessie told me you and Jen went to see your dad. How did it go?'' Pacey asked.

''I yelled at him and ran out.'' Joey said.

''Dads are weird creatures arn't they. I remember one time I played in Little League and it was the first game of the season. My dad brought me and I wanted so bad to impress him. I sucked. I stuck out constantly and couldn't catch anything. We came home and I walked to the kitchen and I heard my dad telling Dougie about the game. He said ''Well at least I have you.'' I never told anyone this, but I really wish I hadn't heard him say that.'' Pacey told her.

''Well did you tell your dad that he hurt you, that he hurts you?'' Joey asked.

''Is that what you did?'' Pacey questioned.

''No, can you steal the car?'' she asked.

''I prefer the term borrow but sure.'' he said. Joy grabbed him and they ran out.

* * *

Pacey drove Joey up to the prison and they got there late.

''I know we missed visiting hours but please, I need to see him.'' she begged.

''I'm sorry miss, but I can't.'' the guard told her.

Pacey took him aside for a few minutes.

''Ok miss, let's go find Mike Potter.'' the guard said, walking to the gate.

''What did you do?'' Joey asked.

''Slipped him a twenty.'' Pacey told her.

''Thanks.'' Joey said.

* * *

Joey arrived at the gate and waited for her dad.

''Hello Joey.'' he said walking up to her.

''Ok, I'm mad at you. I'm mad at you for cheating on mom. I'm mad at you for leaving Bessie and I to fend for ourselves. I'm mad at you, but I don't hate you. I love you dad.'' Joey said.

''I love you too Joey.'' Mike said.

''Do you really? Because I'm 15 years old and I think no one loves me.'' she said.

Before Mike could answer, Pacey walked up. ''Not to interupt but Jo, I'll be waitng in the car. Hi Mr. Potter.'' Pacey said.

''Hello Pacey.'' Mike said. Pacey put a hand on Joey's shoulder. ''You ok?'' he asked. Joey nodded. They both smiled and shared a look, so deep and meaningful, Mike couldn't miss it. It was as if they were communicating through their eyes, getting lost in a gaze. Pacey squeezed her shoulder, nodded towards Mike, and headed back to the car.

''You're wrong Joey. Pacey loves you and you love him too, don't you?'' Mike asked.

''I think I do.'' Joey said.

Mike smilied at his daughter.

* * *

After Joey and her dad talked, Joey and Pacey left. He drove them back to her house and they walked to her room.

''Have you decided about Paris yet?'' Pacey asked.

''I'm not going. I can't Pace. I can't leave you. I love you.'' Joey said.

Pacey smilied and cupped her face. ''I love you too Jo, so that's why I'm saying go.''

Joey looked puzzled.

''Your whole life, your dream has been to get out of Capeside. I can't be the reason why you give up your dream Jo. So you're going to Paris. You are going to have a blast and you're going to come home and then we will be together.'' Pacey said.

''You're amazing you know that.'' Joey said.

''Yeah well...'' Pacey started but Joey cut him off with a kiss. They broke apart and Pacey rested his head against hers.

''Will you stay tonight? I promise, no freak-outs.'' Joey said.

''I would love to.'' Pacey said leaning down to kiss her again.

* * *

The next morning Pacey was gone and in his place was a note. It read:

I'll see you later at the airport. Love Pace.

Joey smilied. She got up quickly and got packed. Bessie drove her to the airport and there hse said goodbye to everyone. When it came to Pacey, everyone stepped away to give them some privousy.

''You take care over there ok? Don't let any French guys come on to you.'' Pacey said hugging her.

''I won't. I love you Pace.'' she said.

''I love you too Jo.'' he said kissing her.

After a few seconds, they had to break apart so Joey could catch her flight. Pacey waved goodbye already awaiting the end of the semeister.

* * *

AN- So did you like? One more cahp left when Joey comes home so stay tuned!


	12. Epilouge: Joey's Return

AN- I just want to thank everyone for their great reviews! This is the last chapter of Pacey's Pond and I really hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading!

* * *

The semister was finally over. Joey Potter was going home. She would return to Capeside just in time for Junior year. Joey said goodbye to her French live-in family as she boarded the plane home.

She was going home. She would be able to see her family and all her friends. Most importantly, she gets to see Pacey. They wrote each other and called every day but she had to see him. She missed him so much.

* * *

Joey was coming home. That was the only thought on Pacey's mind as he waited on tables. He had taken over Joey's job at the Ice House while she was away. He needed money and Bessie needed help.

It was a fair trade. Pacey couldn't wait to see her. He had begged Bessie to let him pick her up and she agreed to it. He checked the clock and saw it was time to go. Shouting to Bessie that he was leaving, Pacey grabbed his coat and took off.

* * *

Joey looked around the airport waiting for a familier face. Finally she spotted Pacey. He saw her and they just looked at each other until Pacey walked over to her.

''Hey Potter.'' he said to her.

''Hey Pace.'' she said back.

After being gone a whole semister, it was hard to just be a couple. She wanted to kiss him, but didn't know if she should. Pacey leaned down and hugged her.

''Welcome home Jo.'' he said.

''Thanks Pace.'' she said, hugging him back.

* * *

Pacey drove her home and she unpacked quickly. He drove her to the Ice House for her welcome home party. Walking inside, she went right for Bessie and Bodie where they stood with Alexander.

''Welcome home little sis. We missed you.'' Bessie said, hugging her tightly.

Bodie hugged her too and then she scooped Alex in her arms and hugged him too.

''I missed you guys too.'' she said. Putting Alex down, she ran over to her friends, hugging all of them tightly.

* * *

The party had been going on for a few hours when Dawson and Andie decided to call it a night. They said bye to Joey and left. Jen and Jack soon followed suit. Bessie was going to stay to clean up but Joey volenteered her and Pacey to. Bessie could tell that they wanted to be alone so she left. After the Ice House was cleaned up, Joey and Pacey sank down into a booth.

''So what happened while I was gone?'' Joey asked.

''Well, Andie and Dawson are still together. Andie had a mentel breakdown. She went away for a while and came back good as new. Jen and Jack are still together, though there was a time when the whole school thought Jack was gay because he wrote a poem about a guy. It was about his brother but no one believed him. Then Jack's dad kicked him out of the house for those stupid rumors and now he lives with Jen and Grams and Andie is there too. Abby Morgan drowned after she got drunk and fell off a dock.'' Paey told her.

''I missed all the exciting stuff.'' Joey said.

''Oh and one more thing. We got new drinking fountaions in the back. Go check them out.'' Pacey said.

Joey, looking puzzled, sat up and went to the back room. She gasped. There were the new drinking fountains and right next to them were.

''Dad.'' Joey whispered.

''Hey Joey.'' he said.

Joey ran to him, hugging him tightly.

''What are you doing here?'' Joey asked.

''I got paroled. I'm here to stay.'' he said, hugging his daughter.

* * *

Mike, Joey and Pacey all walked to the Potter home. Joey couldn't believe how lucky she was. Her dad was home. They arrived outside and Pacey and Joey stood awkwardly not knowing what to do. Mike headed inside and Pacey nodded to the dock. They walked down there.

They stood at the edge over looking the water. Finally Joey spoke.

''I missed you. I missed you so much. All I could think of while I was there was you.'' They turned to face each other.

''I missed you too Potter. I almost went nuts without you.'' he said.

Joey smilied shyly and stepped closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. Slowly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Joey sighed as she opened her mouth, free to let him tongue enter. Her fingers wrapped themselves in his hair while his hand went to her lower back, the other to her side.

Slowly breaking apart they gazed at each other.

''Wow.'' Joey whispered.

''Yeah wow.'' Pacey whispered back.

''I almost forgot how perfect it is between us.'' Joey said resting her forehead against his.

''Me too.'' he said inclining his head to kiss her nose softly.

Joey giggled. ''I love you Pace. I'm so sorry it took me so long to say it but I was scared.'' Joey said.

''Scared of what?'' Pacey asked.

Joey pulled away from him and walked a few feet. ''Scared of losing you. For so long Pace, you were my best friend. We could talk about anything. You were there when mom died. You were there when dad was put in jail and I thought that if I admitted how I felt and we got together, if we broke up I would lose you. I couldn't to that.'' Joey said, beginning to cry.

Pacey walked over to her and brushed away her tears.

''Never in a million years, could you lose me Josephine Potter. I love you more then anything. You are everything to me and I could not live without you in my life. Whether as my friend or my girlfriend, you'll always be in my heart. And who said anything about breaking up? I don't see us doing anything like that in the furture.'' he told her.

Joey leaned up to kiss him.

''Would to stay, just sleep?'' Joey asked.

''As long as I can hold you in my arms.'' Pacey told her.

Joey led him to her window and they entered her room and streched out on the bed. Pacey wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head and his chest and she pulled the covers over them.

''Sweet dreams Pace.'' said Joey cuddling up closer to him.

''Sweet dreams Potter.'' he said, kissing her forehead.

''I love you.'' Joey whispered softly.

''I love you too Jo.'' Pacey whispered.

They slowly fell asleep, neither feeling more safe or happy in a very long time.

* * *

AN- Well that was it. Thanks again to everyone for reading Pacey's Pond.


End file.
